


Solitude

by ComicBooksBro



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Comatose Dean Winchester, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Loss of Limbs, Post-Season/Series 15, Sad Ending, Sam Winchester Has Problems, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBooksBro/pseuds/ComicBooksBro
Summary: Not everyone made it back to the bunker.Or:Sam reflects on Dean's condition after the final battle.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, team free will - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Solitude

Chuck was gone.

One would think that was a good thing, but Sam Winchester wanted nothing more than to go back to the day before it had all gone down and warn his past-self about what was about to transpire. Really, though, what would he say? _‘Yeah, you beat God, but you lose Jack and Cas in the process and now your brother won’t wake up, have a nice day.’_

Sam sighed and made himself another cup of tea.

It was just about all he had been able to keep down for the past week, and yes, he knew he should eat something, but he just... couldn’t. A few days after Chuck, when it became clear that Sam couldn’t handle being on his own, he had called Eileen and begged her to come to the bunker. She had said she would, but had run into a hunt on the way down, and that would take time. She texted every night, and Sam knew they should be finishing up any day and Eileen would be there soon, but being alone still hurt.

Well, Sam shouldn’t call it _alone._

Apart from him, Dean was the only one who had made it out of the final battle, albeit barely. He had lost most of an arm trying to protect Cas. It hadn’t been bloody—just gone—vaporized, like it had never existed. Dean had gone into shock pretty quickly, and it hadn't helped that he wasn't able to save Cas. He had managed to avoid keeling over until Chuck was gone, but the shock had hit like a bullet to the brain afterwards and Dean had gone down hard.

He had barely been lucid by the time Sam managed to drag him into the bunker, babbling useless words and half-phrases. Sam wasn’t even sure most of them were in English.

The next time Dean had closed his eyes, he hadn’t opened them again.

That had been a week ago.

Dean was still alive, but for whatever reason, he wouldn’t wake up. Sam had tried everything—he was doing everything he could, but Dean wouldn’t respond. He wasn’t sick, nothing was infected—he just wouldn’t wake up.

Or couldn’t.

Sam had a theory that whatever Chuck had used to vaporize Cas—to disintegrate him so completely that there wasn’t even anything to bury—had also screwed with Dean’s brain, which was why he wasn't waking up.

Sometimes Sam sat next to Dean, begging him to wake up, and sometimes he wanted nothing less _. What would Dean be like,_ he wondered, _without whatever Chuck had burned away?_

Would he still be _Dean?_

Sam took a sip of his tea, and waited for Eileen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
